


Promise Me

by saturatedParadoxes



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Self Harm, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rick was crying, Shaking and covered in blood.</p><p>He wasn't okay."</p><p>Morty dies in a crossfire with some aliens, and Rick is assigned a new Morty from a nearly identical dimension, the only difference was who had died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Crossfire and Advice

"Ge- Get down, Morty!" Rick barked as he shoved Morty's head down, he ducked as well.

"O- Okay. I'm gonna get the portal gun." he glanced behind Morty and saw the gun, on the other side of the room "Okay?"

Morty bit his lip and nodded, he was shaking and pale as a ghost.  
Rick stood and began rapid fire, his stomach was in a knot as he continued glancing at the portal gun. 

/Make a break for it/

He sprinted to the other side of room and snatched it up.

"R-Rick!"

Rick lifted his head to see-

/No/ the thoughts in his head began to race /Dear God no/

Blood soaked through Morty's yellow shirt, Rick began to panic, tears welled up in his eyes "Oh s-ss***!" his voice was shrill and high.

Rick snatched hold of Morty and portaled out. He didn't think about where. Just away.

They were somewhere. Rick didn't know where, And all he could see were tall looming trees and paths marked by animals hunts. He panted, and looked to Morty "Morty? Okay, We're- We're safe now, Morty. Just hang on." he pressed his hand to the wound and fumbled with the portal gun, he stared at the cracked glass, dripping green liquid, only enough left for one trip. He turned his head to Morty and saw that he was crying. 

"M-Morty, calm down, Please." he said in the gentlest voice he could muster. He began putting in the coordinates and made the portal.

Rick let go as they stumbled into the garage, immediately pulling Morty's shirt up. "Don't you dare die on me!" he said shakily, tears streamed down his cheaks, and his eyes stung. 

"Re- Rick?"

"Hmm?" 

"I love you-"

Rick's heart ached "Don't start talking like you're dying!"

"I love you- R-Rick- Please-"

"Morty!"

"Please be happy- Rick-"

Rick wrapped his arms around Morty and let out shakey sobs, knowing that he couldn't fix it. "Love you too." he repeated.

Morty's body was limp, all signs of life vanished. Rick was crying, shaking and covered in blood.

He wasn't okay.


	2. Of Whiskey and Hazel Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The death of Rick Sanchez, Reunions and I reference Shane Koyczan like the dork I am. Also if you read it a certain way Morty might have had a crush on Rick or something, I'm not writing that ship though. Also idk how to write Doofus Rick so tons of apologies.
> 
> " The scent was a blend of chemicals, filth and whiskey. "

Rick shoved Morty's head down "Le- Listen, Morty, I'll go get the portal gun and get us out of here, Morty- sit here." 

Morty nodded, Pink alien blood was splattered on his face. Messy.

Rick stood and ran like a madman, grabbing for the gun as he kept his head turned at the door. 

"R-Rick!" 

Well, the only door that he saw.

The alien took off before Morty had a chance to get a look at them, but he honestly didn't care. He ran towards Rick and kneeled down.

"O-Oh God- Rick- No no, Not again- D-Don't die!" he cried out as he grabbed Rick's hand, the other darting at the wound to put pressure on it "Come on, Rick, Talk to me, Please!"

"Mo- Morty-"

"Oh God, Rick-"

"M-Morty- Look-"

"Rick, Please don't die-"

"Y-You're important- Morty-" Rick coughed, a mix of green saliva and blood splatted onto his chin and shirt. Tears welling in his eyes "Morty- Y-You- I-" he stopped for a moment, his eyes burned as tears rolled down his cheaks "I care about you, Morty-" another bloody cough "- Okay- S.. Sh**."

Morty buried his face into Rick's neck as he hugged him, Rick smelled of blood, chemicals and whiskey. This time the experience wasn't some paradoxic traumatic /thing/, and he honestly hoped it was another Cloner-Beast.  
"I-I care about you, too."

"R-Rick and Morty forever, a hundred years, www dot rick and morty dot com-" Rick spluttered as he gripped Morty's curly hair. Breathing stopped. 

Morty lifted his head, Rick's still open eyes were now lifeless, that shade of hazel that he adored now seemed like a dull brown. he reached his bloody left hand over to Rick's eyes and shut them.

He sat for a few minutes, still crying. Hoping to whatever god would listen that it's a cloner beast. 

A green portal lit the room, Morty lifted his head. Rick stepped out. Not a Rick that he knew. He had a bowlcut and buck teath.

"Hi." his voice was gentle, he looked to the corpse on the floor and his grin faded.  
Morty wiped at his face "W- I-"  
Rick walked towards him and knelt down "Would you come with me?"

-0-0-0-

Morty clung onto Rick like a fly to glue. He was very kind about the situation. 

"Guess what?" Rick ask cheerfully

"W- What?"

"There's another Rick that'll take you!"

Morty's eyes lit up "Really?"

-0-0-0-

"Morty, Earth Dimension C-138."

"Rick, Earth Dimension C-137."

The two stared at each other, Rick had dark rings around his eyes from days without sleep. Tears welling in his eyes as he grabbed Morty's right hand. 

"Can... Can you feel...?"

"No."

"How did..."

"G-Gun."

The two stared at each other, at a lost for words. The fact that their dimension numbers were so close meant that the differences were small.   
Morty embraced Rick "I tried."

"You tried what?"

"To feel you- I was holding your hand when you died..." Morty buried his face in Rick's clothing. 

The scent was a blend of chemicals, filth and whiskey.

Always whiskey.


	3. Of Admiration and Frenzies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoo a bit of a warning, Morty selfharms in this chapter!
> 
> "That beautiful hazel, burning brightly and alive.
> 
> He always loved those eyes."

Morty's breath smelled of whiskey, his stomach ached from overeating and he had blood dripping from his palms. He clenched again and a fresh spurt came out. Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy played on a loop, His eyes stung, tears crawling down his cheeks. Morty slurred the lyrics out, barely awake.

"Goodbye my luckless dream, I'm trying not to..." the rest turned into unintelligible mumbling, his eyes shut. He dropped the boxcutter blade and forced himself awake. He groaned and stood up, with the feeling in his hand gone, he felt no pain at all. He grabbed at a tissue and started to wrap it. 

\----x----

Morty had his hands gloved, thank god it was actually cold.

He looked over at Rick, distant and a bit dazed. "Rick? I-I-uh-" he paused, shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath before speaking again, "Wanna go do something?" Rick glanced over "Like what?"

"A movie or-or-" 

"No." Rick interrupted "I, uh- I wanna talk to you about something."

"Hm?"

"I- I..." Rick furrowed his brow. He felt a lump in his throat and groaned some. Morty cocked a brow "What?" Rick took a deep breath and shut his eyes "I saw you taking those bottles, I just uh... Wanted to know if you're okay.."

"Fine."

Rick opened his eyes and looked over to Morty "You sure?"

Morty looked away and nodded "Fine- Just fine." he mumbled. Rick frowned "Then why were you taking the bottles?" Morty looked down "Morty?"

"Hmmm..."

"Morty, are you okay?"

Morty shrugged "Mentally scarred but uh- y- you know-" Morty made a horrible fake laugh "Morty-" Morty covered his eyes and groaned "I just can't stop thinking about those lifeless hazel eyes, Rick! A- All that blood a- and I- It was-" Morty broke off, breathing heavily and crying. Rick's heart felt as if it was getting stomped on "I know. It was hard."

Rick sighed and grabbed Morty's gloved hand "Watching you die was... well, one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. It hurt." Rick sighed and rubbed at Morty's hand with his thumb "I didn't want another. That Morty- He-he..." Rick sighed "Same as you."

Morty lowered his hands and grabbed Rick's back "Is that- Is it good?" he asked sheepishly "Better than good."

Morty looked Rick in the eyes for the first time. That beautiful hazel, brightly burning and alive. 

He always loved those eyes.

Morty grinned and clenched "You're eyes- t- they look kinda green." 

"Yours too."

Morty rolled his eyes. They always look green.


	4. Of Snow and Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Through it all, at least the sky spoon stayed."
> 
> I remember once when it snowed, I just layed in it.
> 
> Snow is nice.

His hands ached. His lips and the surrounding skin were red. 

Snow blanketed the neighborhood, against the night sky the snow looked like stars. Morty shut his eyes and layed back in the yard, he didn't want to think, or move. Cold pierced his jacket and his eyelids were heavy and his eyes stung. Stars flickered above through clouds.

Flicker.

Flicker...

Light stung through halfasleep eyelids. 

/Slump/

Morty looked over and saw the taller of the Pair. 

Rick.

Morty made a soft moany noise before saying "Hello". 

Another slump sound.

Rick laid next to the gangly 14 year old, he said nothing, did nothing.

Just thought.

"... If two guys where on the moon and one killed the other with a rock, wouldn't that be messed up?" 

Morty furrowed his brow, but couldnt help grinning. 

"... I guess."

Rick giggled and looked down at his hands. His thoughts consumed him, as thoughts tend to do. He pointed up at a small cluster of stars and said "The Little Dipper is kinda bright." in a muttery way. Morty nodded in response "... Sure is."

The stars made them both feel a bit lighter in their hearts. At least through it all, the sky spoon stayed.


End file.
